


The FBI

by lostinwinchesterland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, scifi/fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwinchesterland/pseuds/lostinwinchesterland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two FBI agents get assigned to some odd cases revolving around what seem to be angels. Slowly they figure out what heaven and hell battle earth is smack dab in the middle of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanficion I have ever written without a reader insert.

At about 7:30AM I hear my phone ring as I get ready for work.

“Agent Porter.” I answer

“We got another one.” I hear my partner on the other end.

“There’s another one we just found three yesterday.”

“I know, we have to find who is doing this. It’s at the corner of 108TH STREET and N. Robinghood lane.”

“I’ll be there in 15.” I tell him then hang up. Another hollowed body has been found and we are still are without any leads. We have gotten reports of these kind of killing all over the country. We are positive that it’s not the work of a serial killer all the stab wounds if they have any are in very different areas on the bodies, and not to mention we have found men, women and children in this state. The only connection we have is they were all very religious. It seems to be a group of people. I have no idea how they can kill like this though. With the guts burnt a crisp and the eyes burnt out of the skull. Some with stab wounds or no wounds at all a few that we found at a massacred Biggersons had gunshot wounds. The Killers seem to burn the imprint of wings underneath the victims. I run out the door and jump into my car with my coffee. I drive e crime scene. I get the car and walk over to the police tape and flash my badge to the uniform by the tape. After they let me though I walk over to my partner, Agent Adrian Bailey.

“What do we got this time?” I ask him

“Female, 24 I got a couple of constables working to see if we can find out who she is.” He replies as I squat down and pull the white sheet back to take a look myself.

“Are there any witnesses to this one?” I question further. Not expecting to hear the answer that I got.

“Yeah he is over there his name is John Patrick, I don’t know how useful in intel will be he has been saying an angel did this.” He says pointing him out for me. His hair all ruffled and he’s wearing many filthy layers. I head over to where he is standing.

“Mr. Patrick, I have a few questions for you. What happened?” I ask him.

“Well that lady she just appeared out of nowhere ya know and all of a sudden a man appeared behind her flowed by the sound of wings then stabbed her with a really shiny blade and that   
was followed by a bright white light. It almost looked angelic. That must be why there are a pair of wings over there.” He replies to my question.

“Did you see the face of the attacker?” I question.

“Not really.” He say slightly upset.

“Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Patrick.” I give him a sight nod then head over to Agent Bailey.

“Anything useful?” he asks.

“Well there was a bright almost angelic light. Both attacker and Jane Doe over here just popped up out of nowhere.” I rub the palms of my hands on my face.

“So we are still at square one?”

“Yeah, unless you believe him.” Just then my phone rang again.

“Agent Porter speaking.”

“We got three more. At the corner of Hampton and 120th.”

“Fantastic.” I respond sarcastically. “Agent Bailey and I will be there shortly.” I tell the person on the other end then hang up.

“Let me guess, more have been found?” asks Bailey, you point at him enthusiastically signaling that he was right.

“Where?”

“The corner of Hampton and 120th.” I say

“Near the airport? I’ll meet you there.” We then part ways and head to the crime scene. I arrive to the crime scene to see the three bodies with their wings burnt into the ground. Agent Bailey walks up behind me and stops noticing the death scene in front of us.

“You know what with no leads or any reliable witnesses. I am really starting to think that these deaths are alien. Some area 51 experiment got lose and is now terrorizing Kansas City.” He announces.

“You know what I am staring to think that one of your crazy explanations is actually correct.” I acknowledge.

“Really?” He asks with hope.

“No not really none of yours has even come close.”

“Hey that one for that case of Halloween was almost dead-on.” He defends

“Yeah Count Dracula rose from the dead to find his long lost beloved.” I look at him questioningly.

“Don’t tease me.” He mumbles before walking over to the body of a child and pulling back the sheet from the little girls face. We both raise a hand to your hair. Just then one of the Kansas   
City detective strides over.

“We got a witness; he is saying some whacked out stuff.”

“Let me guess angels did this, there was a bright white light, and the attacker laid them down and all of a sudden wings where burnt into the pavement?” I say not looking away from the   
paleness of the girl’s blank face.

“How did you know that?” He asks.

“All the other witnesses all over the country have said it pretty much like that.” I respond finally looking at him. “Do we know who these people are?”

“The woman and male both had identification on them it looks like that they were married. Shauna and David Copper. I sent one of our people to find out if the girl is theirs.” The detective explains as you walk over to the other two bodies. 

“So these don’t have any stab or gunshot wounds?” Asks your partner.

“That seems to be correct agent.” The mortician retorts.

“Who is that?” I hear one of the uniforms ask and point. I look over my shoulder to see who they are pointing at only to see a man in his middle ages dressed in a tan overcoat, and cobalt blue tie. With slightly ruffled hair. He looks rather suspicious so I stand up and walk over to question him but as I walk with my eyes locked on his he vanishes out of thin air, and I stop in my tracks my partner walks over to me.

“What happened? You were walking then looked confused.” He asks concern in his voice.

“He vanished. I was looking straight at him the entire time. He just vanished out of thin air.”

“Diane, you should go get some rest. You have been really stressed over the past few months. I got everything over here.” He pats my shoulder.

“You know what? I think your right Adrian. I need some rest. This case has gotten to me.” I say then jump in my car and head to the hotel that Adrian and I are staying at while we investigate the murders that started to get more severe here. I got dressed into something more comfortable. While I make a cup of tea. Still, I can’t help but wonder where that man went, I have no   
idea why. At around 5:30 Adrian got back to the hotel. He opened the door walked in and flopped on the nearest bed and he just groaned.

“That awesome of a day after I left. Was it?” I asked getting up to shut the door.

“The best.” He rolls onto his back. “Still shit for any leads. We found out who that guy was.” He told you. “His name is Jimmy Novak. He went missing a few years ago.”


	2. The Begining: Part 2

The case traveled all the way over to Illinois. Which was awesome since I that is where Jimmy Novak is from so I decide to go on my own case to find out why all of a sudden he showed up in public after years of being missing. So I went to try and find out about his family to see if there was anyone I could talk to, I find out that him wife Amelia left their daughter Claire to be at a foster home. So I deiced to talk to her about her dad. I park my car outside of a fairly large house and walk in. There is a lady doing some dishes in the room to my right so I ask her if there is a Claire Novak staying her.

“Yeah sadly she is always up to no good. Why? What did she do now?” she asks starting to get worried. 

“No, no she hasn’t I just have some questions about her father I believe that new information might have showed up about his whereabouts.” I tell her as I flash her my badge. She then leads me down a hallway towards Claire’s room get to a bedroom and I see a girl about the age of 16.

“Hello. Claire, right? I have a few questions about your dad if you don’t mind.” I say and the lady walks back to what she was doing.

“He is no longer my dad. Not for a long time.” She declares. “My dad is dead.”

“I don’t think so I saw him a few days ago in Kansas City.” I tell her expecting for her to be happy but being shocked when she looked slightly like I knew nothing.

“It’s not him.”

“What?” I ask.

“Well it is his body, but it’s not actually him.” She adds, and looks down.

“What do you mean that it’s his body but yet not actually him.”

“If I tell you, you will think I’m insane.” She almost whispers.

“I have had a strange few weeks at work so try me.” I edge her on to tell me.

“He was possessed by an angel.” She looks up.

“How do you know this?” I ask pulling out my notepad.

“ Because a few months after he left her returned home. He was acting really strange. Then these men came two brothers, Sam and Dean I think were their names. Then their was talk about   
angels and demons and some other stuff. Obviously I didn’t know what it all meant then but I did soon after that everything my whole world came crumbling down piece by piece. These men they killed so many people. They nearly killed my dad. But then I heard this voice that told me that his name was Castiel. That he could help me, help us but he couldn’t until I said yes to him using my body. I was so scared that I had to. I said yes to this angel. He took over my body it felt like I was strapped to a comet. But he helped us. My dad begged through clenched teeth for him to take him instead of me. So yet again I didn’t get to say bye to my father before he was taken from me again.” She tells me as I jot down some notes. 

“Have you heard from him since?”

“No. It’s good thing really. I want nothing to do with him. Not anymore.” She replies blankly.

“Do you know anything else about these angels?” I inquire

“Well apparently when they die their wings get burnt into the ground.” She breaks the silence after thinking for a little while.

“Anything else?”

“No, don’t think so.” She furrows her brow.

“Thank you for your cooperation Claire.” You say right before your phone rings.

“Hey Diane, we got another one behind the mall.” You hear Bailey’s saddened voice through the phone. “It’s another child.” He says dully yet almost angry because we haven’t found anything yet at all. 

“Alright I’ll be there soon.” I hang up and tell Claire that I might need to ask her some more questions. Once I got in my car I just sit in the drivers seat for a second and a few tears escape my eyes. I bang my hands on the steering wheel.

“God damn it! Where are these bastards!” I yell to myself alone. I collect myself the best I can and drive, stopping at the bright yellow police line. Adrian met me at the yellow tape. 

“How old?” I ask immediately regretting it. 

“He looks to be about eight.” He looks at the ground.

“Do we know who it is?” 

“Yeah he is David Marley. He is one of the constable’s missing son. We had to send her home a few minutes ago.”

“Are there wings for this one too?” I ask and he nods slowly.

“Well let’s take a look.” I walk towards the small child and lift to see his face. His orange hair looks so much more vibrant against his pale skin his little features expressionless. Gently I lay   
the white over his face and stand back to have a full look at the wing span. Only now after my visit with Clair the little things about this like how the wings they aren’t scorch marks, at some parts of them there are slight rises.

“Bailey!” I shout for him to come over. “Check this, these bumps, they look like burnt bones.”

“What they are just bumps in the asphalt.” He states confused 

“Remember what I told you when you first started. When everything logical is ruled out then whatever’s left no matter how improbable-“ 

“Must be the truth. I know, I know.” He cuts you off.

“Hey Forensics!” I beckon and a scrawny man with glasses in a court that says forensics on it walks over. 

“Yeah, I should be able to do that.” He pushes up his glasses slightly confused.

“Could you send me the results for what this is?” I request pulling out my notepad to give him my email address. I jot it down and rip the paper from the book to hand to him. Then head   
back to my partner, But you see that man again the one in the trench coat, Jimmy.

“Hey! Mr. Novak!” You shout trying to get his attention. He snaps his head over to you looking confused. As you rush over.

“What are you doing here this is a crime scene?”

“These murders, they aren’t the concern of humans. Stay out of our way.” His voice is deep and gravely. 

“Pardon?” I ask

“I am not Jimmy Novak.” He states then disappears once again. I walk back to Adrian.

“Well I shouldn’t have doubted that he really is the disappearing man. What did he say?”

“He said that these murders aren’t the concern of humans and to stay out of their way.” I look back to where we were standing. But if what I am thinking about those wings are correct then I   
think that I know what that means especially after my talk with Clair.” I tell him.

“And what is that?” He asks.

“The end.” I reply looking straight at him.

“Well that puts a damper on my living situation.”


	3. The Massacre at The Ice Cream Parlour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like in season 9, there is an angel suicide bombing in an ice cream parlour and Agent Diane Porter and Agent Adrian Bailey set out for that one two. But not until they get a couple visits from unwanted company.

In the middle of the night I hear the sound of wings like before and get out of bed being careful not to make too much noise so that my co-worker in the next bed wakes up.

“Castiel, what are you doing here?” I ask him through words slurred with sleep.

“To inform you to not be worried that we have this situation under control.” He says.

“Who is we. What situation do you have under control?”

“Heaven, we have these killings of angels under control so stop digging or you will get hurt. This is beyond what you can understand.” Ha tells you sounding annoyed.

“Look I don’t care if you are from heaven all mighty I will not stand on the side lines while innocent people are being murdered!” I argue.

“Are you truly wanting to do anything that it takes?” he ponders.

“As long as people are being killed.”

“We are in a time of war. The end is near.” He disappears.

“You son of a bitch! What does that mean?” I shout at the ceiling forgetting about the light sleeper in the room.

“What are you yelling about?” Adrian mumbles

“I’ll tell you in the morning go back to sleep.” I say

“Fine by me.” He flops onto his pillow again. The next morning you go to the nearest diner for some special with pigs or something.

“So what were you yelling about last night?” asks Adrian while the two of you wait for your food.

“Castiel. He made a visit last night. He said that we are in a time of war and that the end is near.” I respond.

“Well it looks like your predictions where right then.” He says right before the text tone for my phone chimes.

_I got the results from the tests you had me run. Looks like those samples you had me take are a matter of fact bone. I have no clue why someone would place bone on the ground and burn it like that._

_-Forensics_

“Yeah I guess they are.” I mutter as I hand him the phone to read it. Later that day both Adrian and I are slumped over different books and documents at the local library to find out anything that we didn’t already know about the angels and demons I forced yourself and Adrian to memorize a few different symbols that might come in handy along with an exorcism just in case. Later that night we decided to get some drinks because it was a long day and who knows what is going to happen next.

“So a demons eyes can turn black?” Adrian asks kind of concerned.

“Apparently.” I take another swig from my bottle.

“Well that explains my ex then.” He laughs nervously. We end up spending a few hours there joking around and telling each other funny stories from different cases or whatnot. It’s about 2:30 when we decide to leave, an odd man in dark clothing follows us out. A few moments after we turn a corner Adrian is slammed into cement wall as I a hand grabs my arm and whips me around and I see the mans face with black voids for eyes.

“Stay away from what you don’t understand.” He spits in my face.

“Oh, I understand completely. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus deus. Gloria patri!” I yell as he smokes out and after the demon-less person falls to the ground I run over to my friend.

“Hey, hey! Get up.” I shake him gently.

“Hmmf, what is it.” He dissmises me.

“Looks like that exorcism works.” I tell him relived that it wasn’t just a load of crap.

“Well then looks like that means demons definitely are definitely real and who knows what else.” He stands up brushing himself off. “And it looks like someone has noticed us now so we gotta watch our backs.”

“Yeah well let’s get back to the motel.” I pat his back as we make our way back to the motel. The next morning we get on a plane to go to Dixton, Missouri because there was a large accident at an ice cream parlor. When we get to Dixton the parlor is still closed off. I stay over there while Adrian heads over to the morgue. At the scene it is surprisingly clean only with a scorch mark in the center of the room and another pair of wings on a booth. “What happened here?” I think to my phone a few moments after i leave the parlor and head over to the morgue. At a red light I get a call from Adrian.

“We got video of the bastard. And you won’t believe it.”

“Well I’ll be there soon.” I tell him then hang up before the light turns green. At the morgue Adrian is standing outside waiting for me with a phone in hand.

“Here you have to see this.” He hands me the phone and I press play on the video. It starts with two teenagers, one has dared the other to eat a banana split or something in under 2 minutes. Then there is a loud “No” and a man in a trench coat rips it open to reveal some kind of symbol carved into his chest and states, “I do this for Castiel!” and stabs himself in the chest and all of a sudden there is a blinding flash of light and then its over.

“Now what do you suppose that is? It is certainly not special effects.” My partner looks at me as I email myself the video so that I can look over it later.

“I don’t know but I really like the looks of this.”

“Hey, isn’t Castiel the one who warned you about us getting involved in this?”

“Yeah it was. I think that now is the time we need to do some studying on angelic lore.” That night the both of us pull an all-nighter reading book after book, and webpage after webpage. Slowly all the past events start making a bit more sence. “I know why there are charred bones on the ground now at all their corpses. Their energy for lack of a better word all escapes at once” I inform Bailey.


End file.
